1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client-server system, in particular a client-server system in the context of mobile gaming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile gaming is a term used to refer to all aspects of electronic games in the context of mobile communications. Nowadays, it is not uncommon for portable radio communication devices such as mobile phones to have, pre-loaded on a memory of the phone, content relating to one or more electronic games. The games can be played on the mobile phone through the phone's User Interface normally involving the use of the LCD and one or more of the keys. In order to play a game, the user navigates through the phone's various menu options to the Games options and then selects the particular electronic game he or she wishes to play. Certain keys of the mobile phone's keypad will be pre-assigned for enabling the user to control certain predetermined features of the game, usually in relation to other features of the game which are under the control of the software of the game. In this way, the user can be regarded as playing ‘against the computer’. Additionally, in a two (or more) player game, each user (player) has control over his/her particular game's characters or features with which he/she plays against the other player(s).
In order to afford variation in gameplay, built into the games software, typically, is the ability to have different levels of gameplay ranging in complexity. This is usually implemented in the software by making changes to characters, features, aspects and other parameters of the basic gameplay.